


Theater Kids

by SpeckleYurkei



Series: Speckle Yurkei's Fic February 2021 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Actor AU where one of them punches the other in the face, College AU maybe??, I love Them everyone, Lawvendish, M/M, Theater AU but like mentioned, There comes a point where you just have to crack knuckles and make the rare pair content you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckleYurkei/pseuds/SpeckleYurkei
Summary: Trafalgar Law didn't know how he ended up staring down at a bleeding Cavendish with an aching fist but he was going to have to think of something quickly. All eyes were on him and a crowd was beginning to form.
Relationships: Cavendish/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rebecca & Cavendish
Series: Speckle Yurkei's Fic February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Theater Kids

Trafalgar Law stared down at the floor as he realized what he had done. Rehearsal had stopped around them and all eyes were on him. The entire theater was completely silent as Trafalgar Law realized that he had just _punched Cavendish!_

The blonde was sprawled out on the floor, one hand held up to cover his face while the other kept him propped up on the floor. His blue eyes looked up at his fellow actor in shock and indignity and Trafalgar could tell that _his_ mind was still catching up with what he had done too. 

For a moment everything was silent as everyone stared at the two before the silence was interrupted by footsteps. 

“Cavendish!” Rebecca cried, running towards her friend. That spurred a whirlwind of action as everyone chattered about what had just happened. Immediately a small crowd formed around them while the stage and set crew could only stare in curiosity

Director Rocinante immediately tried to break up the crowd but tripped on the stage steps and landed face flat. A few students saw the commotion and tried to help him up but the rest were focused on the two stars of the play. 

Trafalgar could already hear whispers breaking out amongst the crowd. 

“ _What happened?”_

“ _Did you see?”_

_“I knew that they were good, but I didn’t think that they would take this that seriously!”_

_“I can’t believe it.”_

_“I hope it doesn’t leave a mark.”_

That last one snapped Trafalgar out of his mind and into the present where he had apparently just _punched_ the other lead of the show. His hand was still curled into a fist and it was already beginning to ache. He let it drop slowly and tried to collect himself underneath Rebecca’s glaring eyes. 

“You didn’t need to hit him!” Rebecca accused. 

“I-I didn’t mean to.” Trafalgar tried to reply. He tried to make the words seem genuine but they seemed half-hearted instead. He wanted to cover his face with his hat but then he remembered that he had left it backstage. 

“Oh yeah, well-” 

“That’s enough.” Director Buggy replied firmly. His arms were crossed and his face made it clear that he meant business. He shot an exasperated glance over at Rocinante who had tried to get up again but only managed to trip once more over nothing and take a few students down with them. 

His eyes went back towards the group who had parted in order to let the Director see the scene. He scrutinized them before issuing out orders. 

“Everyone else, _leave._ ” He instructed, “Rebecca, take him to the nurse. Trafalgar, see us after class.” Trafalgar’s stomach dropped. He still wasn’t sure _why_ he had just hit Cavendish but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to take Corazon’s disappointed eyes right now. 

He began to make an excuse, some reason why he couldn’t see them when the bell rang overhead. It startled the rest of class and gave them an excuse to get out of the theater as soon as possible. Trafalgar felt a few sympathetic looks go his way but they were gone within moments which left only him, Rebecca, Cavendish, and Buggy there. 

“Come on,” Rebecca coaxed, “let’s go.” She started to reach for her friend when Cavendish waved her away. 

“No don’t!” He told her, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His hand was still covering his face but Trafalgar could see blood trickling between his fingertips. “Don’t take me out yet!” 

“And why not?” Rebecca asked, standing up. 

“I-I can’t be seen in this condition!” Cavendish shot back dramatically. Trafalgar resisted the urge to roll his eyes while Rebecca and Buggy gave exasperated sighs. They had gotten used to Cavenish’s diva personality and it was clear that no matter what, Cavendish would be Cavendish. 

“I can take care of him.” Trafalgar offered. “I have some medical supplies in my backpack. It won’t take long.” He replied to their suspicious looks. 

Buggy sighed once more. “Fine but you’re still seeing us.” Trafalgar nodded. It was fair and at least he didn’t have to deal with Corazon until later. 

“You can take him to one of the dressing rooms.” Buggy replied over his shoulder as he walked over to Corazon. 

Trafalgar told Cavendish to tilt his head back as they walked towards the dressing rooms. Trafalgar grabbed his backpack on the way there and pulled out his medical supplies. 

Cavendish took a seat and Trafalgar turned to face Rebecca. 

“I need you to get an ice pack from my locker, the combination is 2-3-7-6.” He instructed. “I’ll also need you to get _both_ wet and dry paper towels from the bathroom, can you do that?” She nodded and went out the door, leaving the two alone. 

Cavendish’s head was still tilted backwards but he slowly released his hand and dropped it awkwardly in his lap. Trafalgar walked over to him and glanced around his face already seeing the red marks from the punch. He would’ve been proud of himself if he didn’t remember who he’d learned to punch _from_ and why. 

“So, Cavendish-ya, why’d you do it?” Trafalgar asked. 

“Why’d I do what?” The blonde responded. 

“Lie back there.” Cavendish’s eyes widened and Trafalgar smirked “Don’t try to deny it.” 

Cavendish sighed and moved his eyes away from the taller man. 

“It’s because I didn’t want people to talk about you.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. “You’re reputation is already bad enough and I didn’t want _this_ to add to it.” 

Trafalgar was shocked before he felt angry. 

“I just punched you and you’re worried about what _people think about me?!”_ Trafalgar repeated. Already this was turning out to be more interesting than he had thought and Trafalgar felt his guilt both lessen and add on. 

Cavendish had just been punched and his first thought was to care about him. Something shifted in Trafalgar’s chest but he refused to acknowledge it. 

“You’re lucky that I didn’t break your nose.” Trafalgar muttered, going back to re-examining the wound. “It would’ve been very easy to.” 

“I know.” Cavendish replied with certainty. “But you wouldn’t have.” 

“Why not?” Trafalgar asked curiously. 

“Because you wouldn’t be able to harm this beautiful face.” Cavendish winked at him and Trafalgar blinked for a moment, caught off guard. He tried to ignore how dangerously close to home the actor’s comment had been and turned his face to the side. 

_Where is Rebecca?_ He thought bitterly. 

“Why did you do it anyway?” Cavendish asked softly. Trafalgar had finished examining him now and was now getting bandaids out of his bag to put on him. 

“I don’t know.” Trafalgar admitted. “I think that I was just lost in the moment.” Cavendish thought about that for a moment before making a sort of okay sound. It wasn’t an excuse but it was a reason. 

The door opened and Rebecca came inside, brandishing the towels and ice packs that Trafalgar had requested. 

“Thank you.” Trafalgar took them from her and got to work on Cavendish. The wound hadn’t been as bad as they had thought so Trafalgar only had to give Cavendish a few well-placed bandaids and the three were on their way. 

Trafalgar sighed as he remembered he still had to face Corazon. Cavendish nudged his shoulder gently. 

“I’ll go with you.,” He offered with a smile. This time Trafalgar couldn't ignore the twist in his stomach as he smiled at the blonde man. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my One Piece OTPs and what better way to start off Fic February? I generally love the aesthetic of the Dark Doctor having a crush on the Prince. Also I keep forgetting Cavendish is taller than him??? Like Cavendish radiates just Short Energy and I don't know how to explain it. They're Giants.


End file.
